


you got the key, i got it locked

by timeofsorrow



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apple Scented Lube, Attempt at Humor, Coming Untouched, Hand Jobs, Implied OT8 Poly, Jeong Yunho Likes It Rough, M/M, Manhandling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Strength Kink, as per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/pseuds/timeofsorrow
Summary: Strength kink [ACTIVATED.]
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 12
Kudos: 188





	you got the key, i got it locked

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this being so late. Being a full-time university student and having writer's block (+ depression) for the past few months had me thinking I was done for. T___T 
> 
> I had fun going 2ho for a fic fest again! They're a really fun pairing to write. I hope y'all enjoy this one too!! :D
> 
> The title is taken from _"Down"_ by Jessi.

There are sounds of the floor creaking. The occasional flapping of material can be heard after every few creaks too.

“Joong,” Seonghwa calls out tiredly.

“Hm…,” Hongjoong responds lazily.

“What is that?” He asks. “Who’s out there?”

“Dunno’. They need to sleep, though. That noise is starting to annoy me.”

Fortunately, the noise stops for a few minutes. The pair are content, and they start to fall asleep. Unfortunately, it then starts again.

 _“For fuck’s sake—”_ Hongjoong jumps out of bed with a huff and storms out of the room while Seonghwa is softly chuckling.

Fuming with irritability, Hongjoong stomps into the living room. Immediately, he finds the culprit of all the noisiness is Yunho dancing in front of the television. “Hey! Yunho!” He shouts.

Yunho visibly startles and almost trips as he turns around to face Hongjoong. “O-Oh. _God,_ hyung, you scared me."

“Yeah! No shit! And you’re making too much fucking noise! People are trying to sleep!”

“Oh, gosh. I’m so sorry, hyung!” Yunho apologizes quickly. “I thought I was quieter...”

Hongjoong sighs, now feeling a sense of guilt for snapping. “What are you doing up anyway? You should be asleep too.”

Yunho sheepishly looks down at the ground. “I still have a bunch of energy. Can’t quite sleep yet, so I thought I’d be a bit productive by practicing our choreography until I was tired enough.”

Hongjoong gives him a fond smile. “Well, I understand that. But it’s disturbing the rest of us. Try to find something _less_ loud to do?"

“Sorry, hyung. I will!”

Hongjoong ruffles Yunho’s hair from where he’s sitting on the ground. “Goodnight, Yunho.”

“Night, hyung!”

Feeling accomplished, Hongjoong sluggishly makes his way back to his room and closes the door behind him after entering. Then he falls face-first onto his pillow.

“Who was it?” Seonghwa asks.

“Yunho,” Hongjoong answers loudly, somewhat muffled from his pillow.

“Oh. He must still be excited.”

“Yeah, that’s what he said,” Hongjoong confirms after he turns around and gets situated in his bed. He stifles a yawn. “Night, Hwa.”

“Goodnight, Hongjoong.”

Seonghwa seems to have fallen asleep before Hongjoong as he hears the light snores and evened out breathing from him. Hongjoong himself takes a bit longer to succumb to the need to sleep, falling in and out. In what seems less than ten minutes later, after retreating to his bed, he hears the door to the bedroom open and close back. It doesn’t register until someone is crawling into his bed and spooning him from behind.

 _"Hyuuuung,"_ Hongjoong hears them call out. It’s San. He grunts in response.

“Yunho won’t go to bed… Makin’ too much noise…,” San whines.

A groan makes its way out of Hongjoong next. “Ugh. I’m too tired for this. Phone. Please.”

San detaches himself from Hongjoong to reach down at the end of the bed to get his phone. Then he hands it to Hongjoong and re-attaches himself to the elder.

Hongjoong turns the device on, flinching when the light blinds him. He punches in the pin code and swipes to find his contacts. He presses on the icon that names _“big maknae jjong”_ and brings the phone to his ear when it starts dialling the number.

In a few moments, the line picks up, and Jongho’s voice comes through. “Hyung? What’s wro—”

 _“Put Yunho the fuck to bed,”_ he interrupts him and then hangs up with no further explanation. He throws his phone across his blankets and lets San find himself comfortable against him before finally clunking the fuck out.  
  


* * *

  
  
Jongho sighs as he puts his phone back on its charging port and hears a slightly loud snore from Mingi. He doesn’t know how Mingi sleeps so peacefully with all the noise Yunho is creating from the living room.

He gets out of bed as quietly as he can so he doesn’t disturb Mingi. Then he heads over to his door, opens it softly, and slips out, closing the door gently behind him. He’s out in the hallway, and he can see flashing shades of blue lights from the living room, so he suspects that’s where Yunho is. He walks into the room, straight over to the television, and turns it off, startling Yunho.

 _"Jongho!?"_ He shrieks.

“Hyung, you’re keeping everyone from sleeping—” Jongho stops talking for a second. “Well, except Mingi—but that’s beside the point. Hongjoong-hyung said, you need to go to bed now.”

“I know. I know. I’m sorry.” Yunho sighs. “I was trying to stay quiet—”

“You were doing a terrible job, hyung.”

Yunho pouts. "Hey, _listen—_ ”

Jongho grabs Yunho by the arm, making him gasp and stumble from the sudden harsh shift in movement, and starts pulling him toward the kitchen. Yunho tries to resist the action, pulling back with a whine, but Jongho is one step ahead of him. He pulls harder on Yunho’s arm and uses Yunho’s fall as leverage to scoop Yunho up and throw Yunho over his shoulder—who produces a huge shriek—as if he were a sack of potatoes. Then he starts walking forward, ignoring Yunho’s protests to put him down.

When they get into the kitchen, Jongho sets Yunho down on his feet and makes Yunho stand by the counter near the sink. Yunho opens his mouth to berate Jongho, but before he can say anything, Jongho puts an index finger against his lips to shush him.

He then gets a glass from one of the cabinets and goes over to the fridge. He puts the glass under the water dispenser on the fridge door and presses the button to let the water fill up the glass. When it’s full, he pushes it again to stop it and then picks up the glass. He turns to Yunho with a pointed expression and hands the glass to him. “Drink it.”

It’s dark in the kitchen, but the moonlight from the window near the sink in the kitchen illuminates the two of them. Yunho’s face and ears are burning red, but Jongho can’t see it thanks to the darkness. Yunho reaches out and timidly takes the glass of water. Once he finishes it, he puts it on the counter and looks back at Jongho. “Okay, I don’t see how this is going to help me sleep.”

“It isn’t. But when’s the last time you drank water?”

Yunho’s quiet.

“Exactly. Now let’s go to bed.”

Before Yunho can say anything, he again takes Yunho’s arm, pulls him forward, and leans down to flip Yunho over his shoulder—with a yelp of surprise from Yunho’s end, of course. Jongho begins making his way to Yunho and San’s shared bedroom, ignoring Yunho squirming in his hold and frantically whispering for him to put him down.

When he arrives at Yunho’s bedroom door, he pushes it open and steps inside. He flips the light switch on and finds that San isn’t in his bed. “See? Your loud ass even kicked San out of his own damn room.”

“I wasn’t doing it on purpose!” Yunho exclaims through a whisper.

Jongho closes the door behind him after stepping in and struts over to the bunk bed. He unceremoniously drops—more like _throws_ —Yunho onto San’s bed, but because of Yunho’s larger body and heaviness, Jongho kind of...follows with him and ends up atop of him.

Yunho’s face still bleeds pink. “Th-this is San’s bed?”

“He’s not here.” Jongho makes a move to sit up. “It doesn’t matter.” Then his knee collides with something he’ll later recall to himself as “a hump.”

He looks down to find the culprit. But because the two of them quickly became entangled in the bedsheets, he can’t see anything. So he presses down on it, wondering if it’s one of San’s electronic devices. His assumption is _immediately_ debunked once he hears Yunho emit a choked sounding gasp with a low whine following it. One of Yunho’s hands comes up to cover his mouth right when Jongho tilts his head up to glance at him.

It’s tranquil between the two, neither party showing any indication that they will move. Thirty seconds later, Jongho pressed his knee further onto what he suspected was a tablet. Quickly following is another reaction from Yunho: a tiny whimper and both of his hands coming down to grip the sheets beneath him.

Jongho looks straight into Yunho’s wavering eyes with a blank expression. There’s something strange going on here. He knows that much. He had questions and wanted to ask. Finally, noticing Yunho’s red ears and pink cheeks made him want to question the older man even more. “Yunho-hyung—”

“I’m sorry!”

There’s a small pause.

” What?”

“I-I—”

Jongho presses down once more, and Yunho hisses. “Wait—”

_"Fuck."_

A beat of silence.

“Hyung—”

“I know! _I know!_ I’m sorry! I— _please._ Please don’t say anything.” Yunho covers his face again, seeming embarrassed.

Jongho’s expression is still blank as he’s trying to process what’s currently taking place. He has some suspicions, but he doesn’t voice his thoughts. Instead, he begins trying to untangle the two of them from the sheets and is met with Yunho’s resistance.

"Jongho— _nooooooo!"_

“Hyung—”

“Please, no—”

 _"HYUNG."_ Jongho huffs irritatedly and pins Yunho’s arms down to the mattress. “Goodness!”

Yunho looks at him with wide eyes and a semi-agape mouth.

Jongho eyes him for a hard moment with thin lips. It’s a few moments before he finally speaks, “What is this, hyung?”

Yunho’s eyes squeeze shut, and his lips tremble as he turns his head to the side. “I-I—I don’t—”

“Look at me.” Jongho forces Yunho to face him by grabbing him by the bottom of his chin and keeping his grip there. He can feel Yunho vibrating beneath him. His expression is no longer a still, blank stare. He’s got his eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed as he’s in thought. It’s obvious he’s trying to figure Yunho out.

After a few moments, he asks, “You’re...turned on by this?” Then he tilts his head to the side. “By how...I’m being rough with you? Is that what this is?”

Yunho doesn’t answer.

Jongho lifts Yunho’s head up just a tiny bit. “Speak to me, hyung,” he demands.

 _"Yes,"_ Yunho breathes out through a whisper.

“Yes? For?”

“Yes, I—” Yunho looks off to the side. “Yes, I like you manhandling me,” he finally admits in the quietest voice Jongho’s ever heard from him.

At that confession, though, a corner of Jongho’s lips curls up. He leans back with, “Huh. Interesting.”

“I’m sorry,” Yunho apologizes again.

Jongho glares. “Why are you saying sorry?”

“Because—it’s _embarrassing._ And probably _awkward_ for you. I just—I’m sorry. I’m fucked up. I’m sorry.”

A frown appears on Jongho’s face. “Fucked up? _What the hell?_ You’re _not_ fucked up, hyung. We all have all our own things we’re into. There’s nothing wrong with that, and you _shouldn’t_ feel ashamed. Don’t do that.”

After hearing Jongho’s words, Yunho laughs softly. “Who’s the real hyung here, huh?” He jokes weakly.

Jongho grins. “I know and can do a lot more than you guys think I am capable of.”

Yunho’s eyebrows rise out of curiousity. “What do you mean by that?”

Jongho tilts his head to the side with a smirk. “Want me to show you?”

That’s how Jongho finds himself ten minutes later with a fully naked Yunho sitting in between his legs and lying against his chest as he teases Yunho with a torturously deliberate handjob. Jongho has a hand over Yunho’s mouth to keep him quiet and the other stroking Yunho’s cock as he tries to bring Yunho closer to his climax. He’s been leaning next to Yunho’s ear and hotly whispering to Yunho the most inappropriate things he knows would drive Yunho mad. He enjoys how Yunho is almost quite literally in the palm of his hand, trembling in his arms.

Jongho rests his cheek against Yunho’s cheek as he jacks Yunho off, slowly dragging his hand up and down the shaft in a tortuous way. Every movement is sticky and leaves slimy-like noises because of the excess amount of lube. As he slides a thumb over the slit of Yunho’s cock, he descends to nip at Yunho’s neck and clavicle with his front-row teeth.

Yunho throws his head back in pleasure with a gasp of surprise and immediately shuts his mouth afterward, trying hard not to moan too loudly.

Jongho slips his bottom lip under his teeth to bite back a giddy grin, feeling a bit too powerful over his hyung. He shouldn’t feel as excited as he does, but he can’t help it. It’s a position he’s wanted to be in for a long while, and now that’s finally gotten it, he almost can’t control himself. He hopes Yunho doesn’t hate him later. 

With Yunho’s head currently thrown back, he’s able to latch his lips onto Yunho’s neck like a leech and suck on his skin. For a moment, he removes his hand from Yunho’s cock and brings it to Yunho’s mouth. He gestures for Yunho to spit on it, and when Yunho does, he moves his hand back to Yunho’s dick. He goes up and down Yunho’s shaft quicker than he had been before.

“...I assumed you had a big dick,” Jongho suddenly says. He smiles when he feels Yunho shiver. “But to actually see it and be able to put my hands on it is still a surprise.”

Yunho doesn’t say anything. Can’t say anything, Jongho suspects. _‘He’s probably not sure how to react to any of this,’_ Jongho thinks. And he finds that fair. This isn’t usual. It’s completely unexpected—for both of them.

Jongho pecks Yunho’s neck when he realizes Yunho isn’t going to speak and moves from behind him. He then tells Yunho to get on his hands and knees, but Yunho doesn’t move quickly enough to his liking, so he flips Yunho over into the position himself.

Immediately, that gets Yunho whining. “ _Stoooooop._ I know you did that on purpose just to mess with me.”

“Maybe you should have been faster then,” Jongho said meanly, stifling a laugh when Yunho pouts. 

Appreciatively, he slides his hands all over Yunho’s ass before spreading his ass cheeks apart. Without warning, he leans down and licks a few stripes over his asshole, causing Yunho to gasp and bury his fingers into the sheets beneath him. Jongho keeps teasing him with the gentle kitten licks before really getting into it. 

There are many things Jongho likes doing to please his partners, but rimming, in particular, is his favourite. He purposely roughly eats Yunho out to stir him up. He doesn’t let up until Yunho’s panting hard and whining how he’s going to cum soon. As much as Jongho wants to keep teasing Yunho, he doesn’t want him to cum just yet, so he reluctantly ceases.

When he stops, he tells Yunho not to move and reaches out to grab the lube Yunho got from his dresser at one point. He pours lube on his hand, not caring how much drips out of the bottle, and rubs it into his palm to warm it. When he deems it good enough, he quickly makes do of fingering Yunho open and makes sure to bypass his prostate because he doesn’t want him cumming. Once finished, he doesn’t bother getting undressed—just pulls his pants and underwear down to his knees.

He tosses aside the lube and fits himself behind Yunho, hips to ass. Then he takes his dick in one hand and lines himself up at Yunho’s entrance. “You good, hyung?” He asks concernedly as Yunho hasn’t spoken much. After Yunho nods, assuring Jongho that he’s okay, Jongho pushes in. A smirk finds its way onto his lips when Yunho lets out a sharp exhale of air as if he’s been punched. When Jongho’s set all the way in, he stays still for a moment to let Yunho adjust. After a minute or two, he begins fucking into him but slow.

“I should’ve known you were like this,” Jongho thinks aloud.

A breathless moan falls from Yunho’s lips when Jongho sneaks a hand under him and pinches one of his nipples. “A-Ah… Wh-what do you mean?” Yunho stutters.

“That you’re such a submissive bottom,” he answers.

Yunho lets out an embarrassed sounding whine and buries his face into the sheets. He’s been found out.

Jongho laughs breathlessly. “It’s okay, though. You have plenty of us here ready and willing to top you, hyung.”

He’s thankful the bed isn’t too close to the wall or that the foundation makes noise. Because with that statement, he begins to fuck Yunho _hard._ He fucks Yunho like he’s never going to get the chance to again. And it’s not because it’s his preferred method of fucking. He knows Yunho wants that even though he won’t voice it.

Having Yunho under him like this isn’t something he’d ever thought would happen. At least not anytime soon. It’s true that they all fuck each other from time to time, but not everyone has had the chance to fuck a different member than the one in their respective rooms. They’re always busy more often than not, so even that is pretty limited on its own. He’s not disappointed by this turnout, though. Far away from it, actually.

The thing he thinks he’ll like most about fucking Yunho is how pliant he is. He doesn’t hear much about Yunho and San’s escapades, so he didn’t really know what they did. But seeing how Yunho is right now—hiccuping with every deep thrust and whining each time Jongho roughly hits his prostate—he wonders if San is the one who usually fucks him.

Yunho was already hard from the get-go, so Jongho isn’t surprised by how it doesn’t take long until he cums. But he is rather impressed by how Yunho cums untouched. When his orgasm hits him, he gasps loudly, stilling. Then he clenches his fists into the sheets as he visibly shakes through it with low moans of pleasure. When he finishes, he immediately drops to the mattress while panting hard. He seems to have lost all of his strength to keep himself upright.

Jongho can’t keep back a grin. “You held out pretty longer than I expected,” he breathes out as he continues to thrust into Yunho, trying to reach his own orgasm. The whine he gets from Yunho in return makes him laugh.

In five minutes, Jongho finally follows after Yunho does. He doesn’t pull out, opting to not make a mess on San’s bed more than they already have.

“We’ll have to change these sheets later,” Jongho says as he flops down next to Yunho, wanting to catch his breath.

A long exhale leaves Yunho’s mouth as he turns over to lie on his back. “ _God…_ You fucked _everything_ out of me... I have no energy to move.”

“Good. That’s what we wanted to begin with,” Jongho responds. “Now shut up and go to sleep.”

“So bossy…,” Yunho mumbles as he pulls Jongho closer, and his eyes flutter shut.

“Isn’t that what you wanted?” Jongho asks with a risen eyebrow.

Silence.

“I thought so.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this meets the expectations of the requester of this prompt~
> 
> If ya' wanna' talk pairings and possible prompts for me to write, hit me up on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/timeofsxrrow) or follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/timeofsxrrow) to DM me/tweet me! I post blurbs, headcanons, ideas, future WIPs, and other nsfw related goodies too! (I'm bit of an RT bot though.) I have a [separate Twitter account](https://twitter.com/yeosangharem) for fanart/complete nsfw, so if you're interested in that, feel free to follow me there as well! I also have it listed on my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/profile) of what groups I can/will write for! :)


End file.
